Richard Foster (TV Series)
Richard Foster, also referred to as Rich, is a resident living in Woodbury in AMC's The Walking Dead. He appeared in "Walk With Me" and was named in "The Suicide King." Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Richard's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he has a pet dog, wife and daughter, who survived along with him. It is possible that he lived in or near Woodbury prior to the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Richard is seen walking around town with his daughter and wife. He and his family also inspect the newly-acquired vehicles taken from the National Guard by the Governor and listen to his speech. "Killer Within" Richard is seen walking in the street with his wife and daughter. "Say the Word" Richard attends the barbecue with his family and listens to the Governor's toast. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Richard watches daughter ride bike. "The Suicide King" Richard is attacked by zombies, who broke into Woodbury through the back gate. Seriously wounded, he is shot in the head to prevent reanimation by Philip, who then returns to his apartment without uttering a single word. Richard is later mentioned by Philip along with other Woodbury survivors who were killed when Andrea goes to talk to him. Death Killed By *Zombies (Caused) *The Governor (Out of Mercy) While the townspeople of Woodbury were attempting to depart, Richard is attacked by walkers who had breached the back gate. He is bitten before being rescued by Andrea. Soon after, a crowd is drawn to the scene and The Governor comes out of his house. In front of the crowd, The Governor shoots him in the head, putting him out of misery and preventing reanimation without uttering a single word. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Richard has killed. *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Mrs. Foster Richard was often seen with his wife, as well as their daughter, walking the streets of Woodbury and inspect military vehicles newly acquired when the governor takes them to the city. He and his wife are also seen to grill and toast. Richard Foster's Daughter Mr. Foster was often seen with his daughter, walking in the streets of Woodbury and inspecting the newly-acquired military vehicles when The Governor brings them to town. Appearances TV Series Season 3 Trivia *Richard was eaten by two zombies, one of them being the The Walking Dead's FX Makeup artist, Gregory Nicotero, who enjoys performing zombie acting every season, and the other being an extra, Andrew Jenkins. *Richard is dubbed as "The Woodbury Guy" in the In Memoriam clip for "The Suicide King"'s Talking Dead segment. *The actor, uncredited, who portrayed Richard is Greg Tresan, which is revealed in the making of "The Suicide King", in a clip on YouTube. **Greg Tresan is also the animal wrangler on the show. *Richard and his family were listed as "Featured Family" in the scripts for the Woodbury scenes in Season 3.http://the-walking-dead-interviews.wikia.com/wiki/Carol_Lane_Tresan_Interview References ru:Ричард Фостер Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Woodbury